The Prank
by linklover77
Summary: Woody and Jessie are up to no good as they plan a prank on Buzz. Woody comes up with a prank that he thinks is his best yet. What happens when the prank backfires?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've written a lot of one-shots lately, and I decided to try out writing another story. I got this idea a long time ago, but I wasn't quite sure how it would work out. I'm still not sure how it will work out. :/ Lol. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, however, and we'll find out how this story will go as we go along, shall we? Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Woody slowly paced around the room. He quickly grew impatient as he waited for Bo to come. It never took her this long to reach Andy's room from Molly's. What was the hold up? Woody simply sighed and decided to entertain himself in the meantime. He tried to find someone to talk to, but all of the toys were occupied with something, and not one of them wanted to be disturbed.

Woody sighed again and hopped on top of Andy's bed. Bullseye came to join him only a minute later, and Woody silently stroked Bullseye's mane. They sat there for a minute when Bullseye stood up to leave. He looked back once at Woody and wagged his tail as if to tell him to follow him. Woody decided to humor the horse since he had nothing else to do, and he followed Bullseye to Andy's desk. Bullseye looked up at the desk, and Woody followed his gaze. A small red had was sticking over the edge, and Woody looked back at Bullseye. Bullseye gestured for Woody to climb up, and Woody decided to follow the horse's advice. He climbed up and saw a lone cowgirl sitting on a pile of books.

"Hey there cowgirl," Woody smiled at Jessie. "What are you up to?"

Her eyes were glazed over, and Woody later joked that she could have passed for a statue. Jessie blinked once and focused her gaze on Woody. The cowboy doll stood only a few inches away. His arms were folded across his chest, and his hat tilted a bit to the side. She swallowed once when she finally realized that he was expecting her to answer. She finally decided to break the awkward silence with a mumbled, "Nothing." He shook his head in disappointment and sat down next to her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No," she replied, missing the beat by a fraction of a second. "Nothing's the matter. I'm just thinking…" she trailed off. She looked down at her boots as she resumed her deep state of thinking.

"Thinking about what?" Woody questioned.

She sighed. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Then, a thought struck her. Maybe he could be of some use after all.

"Hey Woody," she started, a mischievous smile spreading across her plastic face. "D'you think you could help me with something?"

Woody blinked once. He wasn't expecting this. "Sure," he happily agreed. As long as it would make her feel more at home, he would do anything to help her out. She'd only been here a few weeks, and he had feared that it would have been a rough transition for her. It had actually been the opposite. All of Andy's toys loved her, especially a certain space ranger, and she had been able to fit in extremely well. Woody couldn't believe it, and he quickly grew worried that it wouldn't last for much longer. Whatever her request may be, he'd help in any way he could.

"I want to play a prank on Buzz," Jessie suddenly burst out.

Woody was caught so off guard that his natural reaction was to laugh. He laughed and laughed until his seams started to rip. Jessie gave him a look that would have silenced him had it not been that she wanted to play a prank on Buzz. The idea struck his funny bone, and for some reason, his laughter could not be contained. He continued to giggle as she started to explain her reasons for this sudden favor.

"I can't think of any really good pranks. I really want to surprise him, ya know? I'm going to get that space boy real good, but first, I need some ideas. I'm short on 'em. I haven't pranked someone for years. Prospector didn't think it was funny the first time I pranked him, and when I pranked Bullseye, he wouldn't look at me for a whole week."

"Why are you so determined on pranking him?" Woody asked as a giggle barely escaped his lips.

"He's a shy toy," she shrugged. "I thought maybe it'd help to loosen him up a bit. I think he could handle it."

"Oh he's not shy, he's just…" Woody trailed off.

"He's just what?" Jessie demanded.

"Nothing. What ideas do you have so far?"

"Well…" Jessie drawled as her mind wandered yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter number two! I don't really know what else to say, so enjoy! Lol :)**

**

* * *

**

Buzz walked about Andy's room while Rex continued to follow him. He had just been told how to defeat Zurg for the umpteenth time, and Rex happily said he'd show him how tomorrow.

"That's great Rex," Buzz half-heartedly replied after Rex took a short breath between sentences. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Rex quickly shut his mouth and nodded politely. He meandered throughout the room until he accidently stomped on Slink's and Hamm's chess board. While Rex was being reprimanded, Buzz noticed Woody and Jessie atop Andy's desk. They were deep in conversation, and Buzz grew extremely curious as to what could have them so engrossed. He made his way towards the desk when he was stopped by Mrs. Potato Head.

"Buzz!" she cried out. "I'm so glad I found you! I can't find my children anywhere! I have an idea of where they may be, but I can't see them! Will you please help me?"

Buzz took one last glance at the cow folk and turned to face the elderly woman. He nodded his head in agreement, and she hugged and thanked him for a solid minute. After she had let go of him, she led him to her husband, Mr. Potato Head, who was frantically searching in Andy's closet.

"Dear," Mrs. Potato Head called. "Buzz is here to help."

Mr. Potato Head continued his search as if he hadn't heard her. He was currently looking through a bin in Andy's closet that was full of toys. He pushed Barbie dolls out of the way, Hot Wheel cars, and even a few pairs of clean underwear. Buzz decided to make himself of some use, and he joined the Potato Heads in searching the closet for the Little Green Men.

The three toys searched for a quarter of an hour before they heard a familiar "Ooh!" behind them. The three of them whipped around to find the aliens watching them search through the closet.

"Where have you boys been?" Mr. Potato Head demanded.

"With the pink one," the aliens responded. They pointed towards Bo, who began to walk towards the small group of toys.

"I'm sorry," Bo apologized. "They seemed like they wanted something to do, so I showed them how I care for my sheep. I hope I didn't get them in too much trouble."

"Not at all dear," Mrs. Potato Head smiled as she hugged each of the aliens one by one. "We're just glad to know that they're safe."

"Next time, you three need to let us know where you are," Mr. Potato Head fumed. He walked off, his hands waving angrily in the air, towards the chess match between Hamm and Slinky.

"He's just a bit angry right now, but he still loves you," Mrs. Potato Head cooed as she walked away with her children, leaving Bo and Buzz alone.

Bo turned to face the ranger. It had been a while since she'd seen him. He'd always been so busy it seemed he never had time to stop and socialize. She noticed his attention was elsewhere, and she fixed her gaze on Woody and Jessie. They were still on top of Andy's desk, both of which were laughing hysterically. Whatever they were doing, they were sure having fun.

Bo broke her gaze from the two and looked at Buzz. "She's a good girl," she sweetly said. She had noticed how Buzz had taken an immediate liking to Jessie, and she wanted to gently push him in the right direction.

"Yes, yes she is," Buzz agreed without turning his gaze to look at Bo.

"Have you talked to her today?" Bo asked, trying to get Buzz's attention.

"Uh…no," Buzz quietly said as he finally met Bo's gaze.

"Why ever not?"

"I…I don't know," Buzz nervously replied.

"Well, let's go say something to her then," Bo said as she grabbed Buzz's arm.

"I don't think she'd want to talk to me," Buzz sadly stated. "She's obviously busy. It would be rude of me to interrupt."

"Nonsense," Bo laughed. "I'm sure she'd love to talk to you." With that, Bo slowly dragged a nervous Buzz over to the base of Andy's desk.

* * *

**Bo and Buzz are not an item. They will never be an item. Not an item. Ok? Ok. :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**So...I finally got around to this story again! Most of this was already written, but I wanted to fix a few things and plan it out more. I'm sorry it took so long to put up, and I left everyone hangin' there for a bit. I apologize, and I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I made it a lot longer than it was originally going to be in the hopes that those who did want to read it will forgive me. *gets down and begs on her knees***

**Anyway, do enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, ideas are appreciated! I'm just getting back into the swing of things, and I love suggestions! Don't be afraid to leave one (or MANY) in a review! Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Woody, that is probably the meanest joke I've ever heard!" Jessie exclaimed while laughing hysterically.

"Oh it's a good one!" Woody laughed loudly.

"D'you think he'll talk to us after this one?" Jessie asked concernedly, all of her previous excitement quickly evaporating.

"Probably not, but it's worth it," Woody chuckled.

Jessie looked down at the ground. "I'm not sure about this cowboy. We could really hurt his feelings."

"Ah c'mon Jess! You know it's just a joke!"

"_I_ know it's a joke," Jessie angrily replied. "But _he_ doesn't!"

"Jessie, please. He won't get mad. I've known Buzz for a very long time. He'll still talk to us afterwards," Woody promised.

"Not like he talks to me now," Jessie whispered under her breath.

"Ok, are you ready for this?" Woody asked excitedly.

"I guess," Jessie shrugged.

"Just remember your cue," Woody reminded her.

"Got it," Jessie rolled her eyes. This prank seemed to be more of Woody's idea than hers, but she decided to go along with it. She hoped that this would lighten the ranger's usual serious mood, and Woody had promised it would do this and more. She couldn't quite figure out "the more" part, but Woody has also promised it would be well worth her time to participate in this prank.

* * *

"Bo," Buzz protested. "Please don't make me do this!"

"Why?" Bo slyly smiled. "Do you not want to talk to her?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean…I can't!"

"Yes you can. C'mon Buzz. I thought you were the defender of the galaxy. Can't you talk to a cowgirl?" Bo teased.

"I…uh…I prefer not to answer that question."

Bo simply laughed at his remark and continued to drag him along.

Buzz stopped in his tracks. "I can't do this."

Bo turned around to face him. "Buzz, please don't say that. You can do it. I have faith in you." She really wanted him to overcome this fear of his. She knew he could do it, he just needed some help.

"Well, I don't, so I don't see how I'm going to be able to do this," Buzz sighed.

Bo took Buzz's hand in hers and smiled. "I'll be with you the whole entire time. I won't let you fail."

Buzz smiled and nodded. He helped Bo climb to the top of the desk with a new sort of determination. Bo was right. He could do this. She was just another girl. He could talk to her. He imagined what he could talk about with her. His thoughts seemed to focus on her outer appearance and mannerisms. He was wrong; Jessie wasn't just another girl. She was different from any other girl he'd met, and he had fallen in love with her the moment he met her. His nerves started to get the best of him when he pulled himself up onto the desk. To his surprise, Woody stood there alone, looking out the open window.

"Honey?" Bo called. "Where's Jessie?"

Buzz gulped. There was something wrong with this picture.

"She fell," Woody somehow managed to mumble. His eyes seemed to be focused far away, and it seemed to Buzz that he couldn't move. Woody simply stood staring out through the open window. The incoming breeze sent a chill down Buzz's spine, and if he had hair, it would have been standing on end.

Bo quickly rushed over towards the cowboy. She managed to weave her arm through his, and she quietly asked, "What happened?"

"She fell," he mumbled again. "She fell…she fell." Woody collapsed on the ground and buried his head in his hands. "It's all my fault," he groaned.

The reality of it all hit Buzz. "Bo," Buzz whispered. "She fell out the window."

Bo gasped, and Woody groaned again. She tried to help Woody stand, but he was glued to the ground. He refused to move, and he moaned at the slightest touch. Bo looked to Buzz. "What do we do?" she cried as fear began to spread within her.

Buzz's plastic hands clenched tightly into fists. He had to save her. Now was his time to show what he could do. He ran towards the open window and hopped out onto the garage's roof. He scanned the entire rooftop in less than a second. A tight knot began to form in Buzz's stomach when he realized she wasn't on the roof. Panic suddenly overcame him. He bent down for a second to catch his breath. He slowly lifted his head as the thought occurred to him. He shook his head as if he could shake the thought out, but it lingered and seemed to engulf his whole mind. She must've fallen down on the ground. He made his way over towards the edge of the roof. To his dismay, she was nowhere to be seen on the lawn.

* * *

Buzz quickly ran over towards the drainpipe and using both hands, slid down. He landed on the grass below and ran frantically around the yard. She was nowhere to be seen, and Buzz began to fear the worst. Suddenly, he heard a small cry. He couldn't distinguish the speaker, but he somehow knew it was her. He ran in the direction of the noise and was led to the bushes brushing up against the side of the house. He heard a small whimper, and without another thought, Buzz dove into the bushes head on.

He had to push aside the pesky branches as he made his way through the stubborn plant.

"Jessie?" he called out. He had to find her, and he had to find her quickly. She could be extremely hurt, and Buzz would always blame himself for her…he couldn't think of it now. He continued to swat at the branches when he stopped in his tracks. There she lay, her eyes half closed, and to Buzz's horror, her leg was missing. He rushed to her side and stared, not knowing what to do. He wanted now, more than ever, to hold her, cradle her and bring her close to his body, but he decided against that. He needed to talk to her. He moved his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried to think of how to speak, yet nothing worked.

"Buzz?" Jessie asked, her voice sounding far away. She tried to lift herself up, but she fell back, and Buzz, without even thinking, instantly reached out to hold up her fragile head. She locked eyes with him. Her eyes seemed to look right through him, but she spoke again.

"What…happened?"

Buzz bit his tongue to hold back the sudden surge of emotion. He looked at her, broken and beaten. Nothing could ever be the same now.

"You…you fell," Buzz unwillingly admitted.

Jessie's eyes widened a bit. "I fell?"

Buzz simply nodded. "I don't remember a thing," Jessie admitted. She tried to sit up again. Buzz gently helped her ease her way into a sitting position. Jessie breathed heavily as the pain caught up with her, and at the sight of her missing limb, she was at a loss for words.

"Buzz?" she barely whispered. "Where's my…"

She couldn't finish. She sat there, dumbly, staring at her leg which was no longer there. Her eyes were now fully open, and her body was slightly trembling.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he whispered back. "Let's get you back in Andy's room first."

"I can't walk Buzz," she said, a hint of irritation in her voice after recovering from the shock of losing a limb.

"I can carry you."

Jessie unwillingly allowed Buzz to pick her up. He softly scooped his left hand under her back and used the other to gently lift up her leg. She stared at him, her mouth forming a thin line, but Buzz could see a sparkle in her eyes. She mumbled something that sounded like a forced thank you, and Buzz began to make his way out of the brush.

Once Buzz had escaped the last of the wretched twigs, he looked up at the roof to spot Woody and the rest worriedly searching for them. Slinky was the first to spot them.

"Hey ya'll!" he barked. "There they are!"

All of the toys made their way to where Slink was perched, sitting down obediently as if he was a trained dog. Woody pat him on the head. "Good job Slink." Woody looked down at his best friends.

"How are we going to get you up?" he shouted.

"How about the green army men?" Hamm suggested.

"Good idea," Bo nodded.

"Rex!" Woody yelled as Rex worriedly yelped. "Go fetch the army men!"

Rex stumbled off back into the house to find them. In the meantime, Woody continued to shout down. "How are you doing Jessie?"

Jessie ignored him. She didn't want to talk about what had happened to her, and it was obvious to Buzz. He pulled her head in closer to his chest, and she looked up at him, the words 'thank you' on her lips. Jessie curled up a bit, and her body started to shake. Silent tears were being shed, and Buzz had to look away. It was too much to handle. He silently cursed Rex for taking so long. She needed to be in Andy's, not down here.

The dinosaur finally came out, closely followed by the army men. Sarge began shouting orders as fast as he could, and the others followed as quickly as possible. A small basket and a jump rope were brought out. The army men gently set the items down and quickly tied the jump rope to the basket's handle. Sarge peered over the edge.

"This basket is coming down folks. We can only lift one at a time."

With that being said, the basket was slowly lowered off the side of the roof and as it touched the ground, Jessie grabbed onto Buzz.

"Please," she begged, her voice raspy sounding. "Don't let them see me like this."

"They'll understand," Buzz said, thinking of anything that might help. "You just fell out of a two story window, which for us toys, translates into eight. They'll understand. They'll understand," he continued to say.

Jessie scrunched her eyes, and her bottom lip stuck out in an unusual way. He gently placed her in the basket, and he watched as it lifted her up. He prayed that they would not say a word about her injury. He would beat them senseless if they did.

He heard a few cries when suddenly he heard Woody say, "Jessie! What happened to you?"

Buzz closed his eyes in anger. That was it.

* * *

**We already know what angry/demo Buzz looks like! Eek! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, and I do hope you like it! Again, suggestions are welcome! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, what do you know? I'm actually updating...again! This is like...breaking news! :P Anyway, this story is fun to write. I'm glad I finally had a chance to post Chapter 4. Read, enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

As soon as the basket carrying Buzz had reached the top of the roof, he jumped out and literally tackled Woody to the floor. Woody screamed as Buzz menacingly threatened him and cursed him. Hamm, Slinky, and Rex tried to break up the fight, but it was pointless. Buzz simply brushed them away, and none of the toys dared to be the new target for Buzz's sudden anger. Jessie incoherently mumbled something, which caused Buzz to throw Woody down to the ground and come immediately to her side.

"Do you need something?" he quickly asked. If there was anything he could do for her, he'd do it in a heartbeat. "Just tell me," he almost begged, his nerves getting the best of him. "What do you want to say?"

She looked up at him, her body looking useless and fragile as she laid on the shingles of the roof. She slowly blinked and began to bite her lip. Before she could even have the chance to open her mouth to speak, Bo cried out, "Why aren't you bringing the poor thing inside? Come in and we'll make her comfortable!"

Buzz looked to Bo and nodded. He carefully picked Jessie up and carried her inside, the other toys followed except Woody. Buzz placed her down atop Andy's bed and gently let her head rest on the giant pillow.

"Buzz," she quietly said. "Don't beat Woody up…"

"What?" he asked, not understanding why she was talking about Woody.

"Because…" she began, but then she closed her mouth, unable to finish. She shut her eyes and refused to speak when Buzz plead that she tell him why Woody should still live. Buzz gave up as he saw that she wouldn't budge. As much as he loved that she was firm in her decisions, he really wished he could sway her mind and have her tell him just what she meant. Someone doesn't just fall out the window like that. Buzz, deciding to do something completely out of his comfort zone, was desperate, and this was the only thing he could think of to possibly get her to talk. He slowly reached out his shaking arm and gently began to stroke her cheek. Jessie's eyes quickly popped open and her mouth formed a small "o" in surprise. Her eyes darted to Buzz's hand on her cheek, and she slowly reached up to grab it. Buzz, expecting Jessie to somehow use whatever strength she might have to throw him off of the bed, did something even more unexpected. Instead of being repulsed or tearing his hand from her cheek, she gently wrapped her fingers around his plastic hand. She closed her eyes and smiled as if she were content. Buzz was beyond confused.

"Jessie?" he whispered, torn between leaving her alone and making sure she was in her right state of mind.

She opened one eye. "Hmm?" She was still smiling a silly smile that Buzz oddly enough enjoyed. He had never seen her smile like this before, and Buzz found himself beginning to smile back at her though he didn't think there was anything funny about what she was doing.

"Do you…do you know what you're doing?"

"Know what I'm doing?" she mumbled, both eyes opening and looking up into his deep blue ones.

"You're…you're holding my…hand," he stated, ready to pull it away.

She closed both eyes and continued to smile. "I'm glad you noticed," she seemed to laugh at him. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Buzz's mind was swimming with a bunch of possibilities. The first was that she was delusional; she didn't know what she was doing, that was obvious. He tried to pull his hand away, but for some strange reason, his arm would not cooperate. It felt as if his hand was glued to her face, and he began to sweat. What if someone saw this? What would they think? Rumors would spread like wildfire, and she was sure to kick his butt later when she found out what she had unknowingly done.

He finally mustered up all of the courage he had to pull his hand away. Jessie's hand weakly fell to her side, and Buzz could have sworn both corners of her lips turned downward by the tiniest bit. He thought of saying something, but he couldn't think of anything intelligent enough or helpful enough to say. Besides, he had something much more important he had to do. He had to find her leg.

He quickly slid off of the bed and headed towards where Bo, the Potatoheads, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm were all congregated. Bo noticed Buzz heading towards them first. "How is she?" Bo asked as she scrutinized him. Buzz just shook his head. Bo, who looked ready to ask more questions, simply looked down at the ground. Slink spoke up next. "Buzz, you've got to talk to Woody. Something's wrong."

Buzz's anger began to overtake him again, but then he remembered what Jessie had said. He slowly counted to ten in his head and decided to ask, "What's wrong?"

"He won't come inside, no matter how much we beg and plead that he does," Rex whimpered. Buzz looked to the toy dinosaur. He was visibly trembling, and his hands were nervously twitching. Buzz sighed. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"If you could," Mrs. Potatohead piped in. "Even Bo can't call him in."

Buzz turned to look at the porcelain doll. She looked defeated, and Buzz couldn't stand to see defeat in anyone's faces ever again. Without another word, he hopped onto the windowsill and hurried outside to talk to the lone cowboy doll.

Woody was sitting down on the shingles, but there was something different about him. Buzz felt it in the atmosphere that seemed to cling to Woody, and there was something wrong. Why couldn't Buzz just figure it out already? What was so wrong? Why was nothing making sense? Why did he have so many questions? Would he ever be able to find the answer to any of them?

Woody spoke. "I'm so sorry."

Buzz didn't know whether the cowboy was talking to him or not, so he continued forward in silence. He was going to find out the whole story now, no matter what happened. He'd wring it out of him if he had to.

Woody turned to face Buzz before he could reach him. "I'm so sorry," he repeated again.

"What exactly happened?" Buzz whispered. "How did she just…fall out?"

Woody shook his head and nervously began to rock back and forth muttering, "She's going to kill me."

"What did you say?" Buzz questioned. "Speak up, Woody. For crying out loud, speak up!"

"She's going to kill me!" Woody yelled, and with that, tears freely spilled from the now frail sheriff. Buzz openly gawked at what he was now seeing. In all the years he had known Woody, he had never seen him shed one tear before. Something was seriously wrong.

"What happened? Tell me Woody, and I promise she won't kill you."

Woody stifled his emotions and began in barely an audible whisper. "We were planning on pulling a prank on you."

Before he could even finish, Buzz jumped to conclusions. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he screamed. "What kind of _sick_ joke is this?" Buzz quickly leapt on top of Woody, completely disregarding what Jessie had said to him.

"Wait!" Woody yelled. "The prank backfired…I'll explain…let go…" Woody gasped as Buzz strangled him. Buzz slowly let go, interested in what Woody meant by the prank had backfired.

Woody took a moment to catch his breath, but he soon began again. "Jessie and I were planning on pulling a prank on you in the hopes that we could lighten you up a bit."

"What do you mean lighten-?" Buzz began to ask, but Woody held up his hand to silence him.

"You've not really been yourself since Jessie got here," Woody began again. Buzz, who was about to complain, was hushed yet again. "I know your secret space ranger." Woody winked at his best friend.

"What secret?" Buzz asked, praying that Woody really didn't know.

"Well, it's not really a secret to anyone," Woody laughed.

"What?"

"Everyone but Jessie knows it," Woody smiled.

Buzz mentally cursed each and every one of Andy's toys. "How?"

"It's not very hard to tell."

"What have I done to…?" But Buzz couldn't finish.

"You're always nervous around her, you're consistently making up excuses to get away from her, and whenever you try and talk to her, it comes out a complete mess," Woody said. "She likes that about you," he winked.

"What? She talks about me to you?" Buzz asked, remembering that he still needed to find out the whole story.

"She has before. I think she wants to know the reason why Mr. Spaceman is so shy around her. She is pretty oblivious, just like you." Woody pointed right Buzz's chest.

"Enough!" Buzz shouted. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. You still haven't told me what really happened."

Woody sighed. "Fine. We were trying to lighten you up, and I came up with a really good prank. We were going to have her pretend that she was terrified of heights, and she was going to stand on the roof and cry for help. You were supposed to go out and help her because I would beg you to do it, and then I would shut and lock the window, leaving the two of you out there together for a bit. Jessie was more than willing to do it, but she was concerned that maybe you'd become extremely angry if you found out that she didn't need to be rescued and that I had locked you out for a bit. I didn't tell her this, but I thought maybe you two could talk—like really talk this time. I thought it might help."

Buzz looked at the cowboy with no clue as to what to say now. He simply stared at his friend as he fixed his hat.

"The trick backfired when she climbed out onto the roof and lost her footing. The next thing I knew I saw her tumbling to the ground, and I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was stunned, and now I feel dreadful that she's hurt. She's seriously going to kill me," Woody groaned as he looked as if he was about to cry again. "Has she talked to you?"

Buzz nodded, beginning to regain the ability to speak. "She told me not to beat you up."

Woody sighed in relief. "She must not be angry then…or at least…she's not that angry."

"We've got to find her leg," Buzz muttered. "Can we assemble a search party?"

"You've got it," Woody nodded. "I'll go organize one right now." Woody grabbed Buzz by the arm. "Thanks for hearing me out. I didn't mean for this whole mess to happen; I just wanted to give you two some time to talk."

Buzz nodded. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. All he wanted to do was help Jessie, and right now, finding her leg was what needed to be done.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what will possibly happen now? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's such a short chapter today! I've had ZERO time to write, so when I finally had a free moment, I took it! Hang in there; another update should be coming soon! :)**

* * *

"C'mon, let's go!" Woody shouted as the group of toys stood atop the shingles. Woody, after using Slink to get to the bottom, looked up and watched as Rex physically winced at the thought of coming down. Woody continued to gesture for the toy dinosaur to come, but Rex continued to reflect on his not-so-pleasant experience the last time Slink helped him down. Someone, it must have been Potatohead, pushed Rex into Slinky, and Slink used this opportunity to grab onto the dinosaur and jump. Rex screamed all the way until he gently landed on the ground. He began to nervously chuckle at his initial reaction, but then Slink urged him to get out of the way. Rex stumbled to get away before Potatohead landed on him, but Rex took a little too long, and before he knew it, an angry potato had landed splat on him.

"Get out of the way, you moron!" Potatohead yelled.

"I'm sorry," Rex whimpered. "I tried, but I just can't run very fast."

"Next time, don't come down," the mister angrily muttered as he began to search a nearby bush.

Once everyone had semi-safely made it onto the ground, Woody ordered each and every toy to search a particular area of the yard. They all spread out, desperate to find Jessie's poor leg. Buzz, who had been assigned to specifically search in the area he had found her, decided that, according to the trajectory of her landing, her leg would be exactly four feet away. He scoured out the place he had calculated, but he gasped when, in the very specific spot it was supposed to be, her leg was not there. Buzz scratched his chin and headed to where Woody was searching under a rock.

"Woody, Jessie's leg isn't where it's supposed to be!"

Woody dropped the small rock he was searching under and turned to face Buzz. "Ya think ranger? It isn't attached to her body!"

Buzz shook his head. "That's not what I meant! I mean, according to my calculations, her leg isn't where it should be. When she fell, her body's impact would have caused her leg to have fallen precisely four feet to the south of her location, but when I searched there, it's gone! There's something wrong with this…but I just can't figure out what."

Woody turned away from Buzz and mumbled something like, "….I told her we shouldn't have done that…"

"What'd you say Woody?" Buzz asked, hoping that maybe Woody had found her leg or knew something he didn't.

"Oh, nothing," Woody waved to the ranger. "I'm just going to head upstairs and check on the invalid."

"I'll join you," Buzz insisted, but Woody held out his arm to block the eager ranger.

"Oh no you don't," Woody forcefully said. "You've got to keep searching."

"I already told you," Buzz complained. "It isn't where it should be. Something's wrong. We've got to figure it out."

"We will, ranger, we will." Woody left the ranger standing dumbly and called to the army men to lower the basket. Woody carefully sat down inside of it and soon disappeared into the house. Buzz scratched his head. He didn't understand why he couldn't go talk to Jessie. Even though the thought of talking to her still scared him, it wasn't so bad. She was easy to talk to, and for that, Buzz was extremely grateful.

He turned to continue searching but heard two toys yelling at each other. He saw Mr. Potatohead and Hamm looking ready to rip each other's heads off. Buzz sighed and decided that he should intervene.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked the toys.

Hamm was the first to speak. "This smart potato thinks that he's better at chess than I am, but we all know I'm the champion."

"You cheat, you big fat swine! That's how you've been winning all of these years!" Mr. Potatohead yelled.

"How can I cheat at chess?" Hamm asked, anger bubbling in his voice.

"How can you win the annual chess tournament five years in a row?"

"I already told you: skill."

"That's not skill, that's called cheating!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

The bickering continued, and before Buzz could say something to stop the argument, he laughed. His sudden laughter caught him off guard, but he couldn't stop. He laughed so loud and long that all the toys stopped and stared at him. The only sound that could be heard was Buzz's laughter, and it resounded louder than the loudest bell. Buzz laughed at the stupidity of the argument, he laughed because he finally realized what was going on, and he laughed because he was about to go and really kick somebody in the butt.

* * *

**I'm such a dork, but I love the way this chapter ends. Hahahahahaha. :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH I FINALLY WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! MIRACLES DO HAPPEN! AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Hahaha yay! :) I seriously never thought I would ever get around to finishing this story, but I'm BAAAAACK! I also plan on finishing my other unfinished TS stories as well! Woot! This is seriously a time where everyone should be celebrating! I AM COMPLETING UNFINISHED STORIES...FINALLY! :D :D :D **

**I feel sad though because I've looked at the TS fanfic section very briefly, and it seems to have kind of died down. I kinda needed a break from the fandom, so I took one and just sorta...left. Then I've recently become re-obsessed with Jimmy Neutron, which has proved to be quite fun, but I've neglected these stories, and that is unacceptable. I sure hope I can do justice to these unfinished stories that held so much promise (at least, in my eyes they did)!**

**Remember, reviews and all that REALLY help me to kick it in gear and finish these things! **

**So...if ANYONE is reading this, I really do hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

"We're in for it now."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You messed up! Where did you leave it?"

"I don't know exactly where! Somewhere in the shrubbery like you told me to!"

"Well, it's not there!"

Jessie forcefully sat up and glared at Woody. "What? What do you mean it's not there?"

"I mean…IT'S NOT THERE!"

"Calm down before you pop your stiches!" Jessie yelled back. "There's got to be a reason why it's not there. Let's think through this. Why wouldn't it be there?"

"You messed up?"

"Woody…" she angrily threatened. "For once in your life, stop talking and just think! Why in the world wouldn't it be there? I put it right where it would have been had I really fallen!"

"Buster?"

"No, he's been penned up inside all day today. After he started digging up the backyard, Andy won't let him go outside anymore."

"One of the toys must have taken it," Woody suddenly thought. "Was there anyone nearby while we were planning this?"

Jessie shook her head. "Not that I know of. Woody, what in the world are we going to do? I NEED MY LEG!" she suddenly burst out yelling.

"I may be of assistance," a voice unexpectedly offered. Both Jessie and Woody whipped around to find Buzz standing there, his arms tightly crossed in front of his chest. Woody began dry heaving while Jessie nervously tugged at her braid. Buzz merely glanced at the pair and turned his body to begin his ponderous pacing. His legs moved to an invisible rhythm, and his arms fell to his side. For a moment, he could have passed for a possessed toy, especially since his eyes took on a red glint as his harsh gaze penetrated through Woody's malleable head.

"Augh!" Woody cried out. "Make him stop!" He held up his hands to try to deflect the imperceptible rays that were radiating from the space toy. Jessie only tugged at her braid even more.

"B-Buzz? Is everything all right?" She examined him warily, and when he didn't respond, she decided to try again. "Did you find my leg? I was just talking to Woody here and—"

"No."

"Oh," Jessie uttered. "What's the matter?"

Woody was still cowering in fear with his body hunched over and his arms covering his head. Buzz walked over to Woody, grabbed him fiercely by the shoulders, and forced him to stand up. "You think this is funny?"

"Wh-what?" Woody was visibly sweating, but Buzz didn't even seem to notice.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Darn it, Woody! You know what I'm talking about! Where did you hide her leg?" Buzz shook Woody until his hat fell off and landed on the ground. Woody eyed the hat nervously, and then his gaze returned to Buzz's fierce red eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," Woody said as evenly as he possibly could.

Buzz rolled his eyes. "I heard the whole conversation between you two. I'm not as oblivious to everything as you think I am, Woody. I know a thing or two, and I know when I'm being duped."

"Buzz!" Jessie quickly cried out. "You don't understand the whole story!"

"What don't I understand? You decided to pull a prank on me, and now it's backfired on you. You can't find your leg, and you don't know where it's gone."

Jessie's mouth instantly closed as she realized he indeed knew the whole story. "So…what gave us away?"

"I had a gut instinct about it from the beginning, but Woody's nonchalant attitude about your missing leg proved to be very suspicious. Before, he had said it was his fault that you had fallen from the window in the first place, and he had previously put on quite a show about his remorse and sorrow for your misfortune. Why, then, was he so eager to get away and talk to you in complete solitude instead of vigorously searching for your missing limb?"

"Woody, you idiot! How could you act so careless, especially when my leg is missing for real!"

"I thought maybe you had re-hidden it or something," Woody shrugged. "Besides, as long as it isn't my limb…"

"You can be so selfish sometimes," she angrily said as she flicked back her braid with one quick hand motion. "Buzz, listen. I'm sorry about this whole mess. Truly, I am. It was all my idea. I just wanted to get you to talk to me. You're always so nervous, and you fiddle around with your hands a lot whenever you try and utter even one syllable in my presence. I just wanted to get you to talk. That was all. I went to Woody for ideas, and obviously, I should never have listened to him. I've learned my lesson."

Buzz nodded, but his anger was still clearly etched on his face. "Your leg is still missing. I'll call off the search party, and the interrogation for the thief will begin."

* * *

"You have all been called here today for a top-priority investigation. You will answer all questions that are asked of you, and if you cannot provide an answer that has feasible proof to back it up, you will be pinned for the theft of Jessie's leg."

After Buzz had rounded up the toys, they had nervously gathered in the center of Andy's room for what Buzz had called, "The Trial." The space toy hadn't explained what exactly was to take place; all he had said was that "The Trial" was to begin, and it demanded everyone's presence.

"Woody?" Buzz called to the sheriff. "Would you like to take it from here?"

"Sure," Woody nodded. "Listen up, gang. It seems that Jessie's leg really is missing, and—"

"No duh, Sherlock. That's why we were all outside looking for it," Mr. Potatohead angrily retorted.

"Well, it wasn't really missing…" Woody nervously began.

"WHAT?" the toys collectively asked together.

"Calm down! Calm down! I'll let Jessie explain the finer details." He turned to face the cowgirl, who had been placed on a few toy blocks. She eyed Woody with an annoyed expression, but she agreed to explain.

"Ya see, it was all Woody's idea to pull such a mean prank on Buzz. I wanted to do something to lighten the space toy's attitude, and Woody came up with this mean, nasty prank. We would pretend that I had fallen out of the window, and when Buzz would rescue me, he'd be forced to actually talk to me. Buzz," she said, turning to him. "I knew you'd be furious when you found out it was all a trick." She turned back to the circle of toys. "I questioned Woody's judgment, but I eventually went along with it because he promised it'd work. Obviously it's backfired, and now my leg is really missing!"

"You mean, it was all a prank?" Bo inquired.

"Bo, honey, it was, but I promise that it wasn't as bad as Jessie is trying to make it sound. She delights in painting me in the worst possible light." Woody immaturely stuck his tongue out at Jessie, and she eagerly returned the favor.

"So…you're saying that someone's really taken it?" Hamm piped in.

"What are we going to do?" Slinky asked.

"We're going to find it, of course!" Woody answered. "Buzz is going to question each and every one of you until someone comes forward with the truth…and the leg."

"Oh, I hate confrontation!" Rex nervously muttered.

"Quiet!" Buzz commanded. He paced around the circle of toys, his eyes flickering between Hamm and Rex. He decided to interrogate Hamm first. "Where were you during the time of the crime?"

"I was playing chess," Hamm truthfully answered.

"A likely story," Buzz mused. "Who can vouch for you?" He pointed his finger right at Hamm's pig snout, and Hamm angrily snorted, grossing Buzz out and causing him to retract his arm from more disgusting bodily reactions Hamm could come up with.

"I can," Slink spoke up, striding over to the two toys who were now eyeing each other menacingly. "I was playing against him, and sadly, I lost."

Hamm smiled at this statement, and Buzz dejectedly sighed. "Fine. You're clear for now. Same goes for you, Slinky."

Slinky politely nodded, and Buzz returned to his robotic pacing. He decided to interview Rex next. "Where were you during the time of the crime?"

Rex's hands nervously rubbed against each other. His tail swung back and forth in beat with a metronome, and his eyes flitted from Buzz's glaring eyes to Jessie's broken frame atop the toy blocks. "I was just trying to find someone to play with."

Buzz raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Did you find someone?"

Rex paused before answering. "Y-yes, but they didn't want to play with me."

"They? Who are they?"

Rex refused to look Buzz in the eye anymore. "Jessie and W-W-Woody."

"Book him!" Woody yelled, a barbaric look in his eye. "Lock him away, that no-good, thieving, green—!"

"Woody!" Bo cried, startled by his lack of mannerisms. "I don't believe that Rex could have possibly stolen Jessie's leg." She turned to face Rex, a genuine and kind smile spreading across her face like a gentle wave meeting a shoreline. "You didn't do this Rex, did you? Don't be afraid to defend yourself. Woody can be a little…eccentric…but don't let him discourage you from telling the truth."

Rex merely stared at the ground. "He's right, Bo," the dinosaur slightly choked. "I did take Jessie's leg. I'm guilty."

* * *

**NOT REX! Hahahahaha. :P Writing TS stories is F-U-N. **

**P.S. I am on a CAPITALIZATION RAMPAGE today for some reason. If that bugs you, I'm sorry. :S **


End file.
